Manchmal gehen Lichter ganz einfach aus!
by Wattestaebchen
Summary: Manchmal gehen Lichter einfach aus und man kann nichts dagegen tun...


Hey, erstmal einen herzlichen Dank, dass ihr das hier überhaupt angeklickt habt… ich bin ja nicht gerade als der beste Autor von dieser Seite bekannt, aber sind ja nur ein paar 500 Wörter…wer auch immer das hier liest, ich liebe dich!!!

„KLICK!

Hiermit fängt diese Geschichte an. Das Licht wurde angemacht.

Das hab ich getan.

Ich bin es auch, der das hier schreibt… Und ich bin es auch, der sein Team anlügt und ihnen nie sagt, was mit ihm los ist.

Ich würde mein Leben für sie geben, sie würden ihres für meins geben und trotzdem, ich werde ihnen nie alles sagen.

Doch ich schreibe es auf.

Wenn ich zufällig vor ihnen sterben sollte, kann meine Krankenschwester ihnen diesen Brief geben…und gleich danach nach einem Date mit Face fragen.

Sie sieht gut aus. Würde ich können, würde ich sie fragen…

KLICK!

Das Licht ist ausgegangen. Ich soll diese Geschichte nicht aufschreiben, sagt das Licht. Auf jeden Fall, sagt Billy, dass das Licht das sagt.

Also, warum ich diesen Brief schreibe?

Schweres Thema. Ich will, dass das berüchtigte A-Team diesen Brief findet. Nicht erst, wenn es mich und Billy nicht mehr gibt, sondern vorher.

Ich würde ihnen diesen Brief niemals geben, doch ich möchte, dass ihr es wisst!

Ja, ihr! Ich meine euch, mein Team. Ich konnte euch nie sagen, was mit mir los war, etwas zu sagen, was Sinn macht und tiefsinnig ist, war noch nie meine Stärke.

Doch das nehme ich nicht als Ausrede. Nein, ich möchte mich nicht rechtfertigen, dafür, dass ich euch nie etwas gesagt habe, denn ich weiß, es ist falsch.

Ihr seid mein Team, meine Freunde, meine Familie. Ihr solltet wissen, wie es mir geht. Wie kalt mir ist. So kalt, dass nichts dagegen hilft.

Nur diese brennenden Schnitte. Tiefen, brennenden, wundervollen Schnitte, die meinen Körper zieren. Ja Face, noch ein Punkt, der dich noch attraktiver macht als mich.

Aber vielleicht will ich es euch auch nicht sagen, weil ich Angst habe, dass ihr mich dann verlasst, ganz einfach das Licht ausmacht und geht…

KLICK!

Das Licht ist ausgegangen. Ein Zeichen? Oh, Billy will mir etwas sagen.

Ja, er sagt, ihr wollt wissen, warum ich mich…warum mir so kalt ist… So genau kann ich das gar nicht sagen. Vielleicht haben sie hier im Krankenhaus vergessen, die Heizung richtig einzustellen, oder vielleicht bin ich verrückt.

Wenn ich so darüber nachdenke, müsstet ihr ja eigentlich verstehen, wenn ich es erzähle. Ich bin verrückt, das steht sogar in meinem Ausweis. So ungewöhnlich sind en paar Schnitte am Körper da nicht und vielleicht habt ihr es euch ja sogar schon gedacht und ich bilde mir diese Angst nur ein.

Vielleicht bilde ich es mir auch nur ein, dass ihr nur noch zu mir kommt, um mich zu holen, weil ihr mich braucht und nicht, weil ihr mich mal besuchen wollt.

Uuups, jetzt hab ich es gesagt. Ich wusste es also doch. Ja, ich wusste es, und es tat weh. So sehr weh. Die Schnitte sind dagegen eine Wohltat.

Ihr fragt euch wieder einmal, warum ich euch nichts gesagt habe? Warum ich euch nicht vertraue? Ach meine starken, keine Angst, wir vertrauen euch, Billy und ich. Wir wollen euch nur nicht wehtun. Wir wollen nicht, dass ihr euch die Schuld dafür gebt, wenn ihr es raus findet, denn ihr habt keine Schuld. Wir haben es euch nicht gesagt, ganz einfach, weil ich euch so sehr liebe…"

Plötzlich klopfte es an der Tür und Face trat in den Raum.

„Hey!", sagte der. „Ich dachte ich besuch dich mal wieder!", in dem makellosen Gesicht erschien ein Lächeln. Ein warmes. Eins von diesen Lächeln, das alles zum Schmelzen bringt, nicht eins dieser schmierigen Schwindler-Lächeln, von denen Face so viele hatte.

All die Schnitte auf Murdocks Körper wurden plötzlich kalt und belanglos und er starrte auf den falschen Brief vor ihm.

„Was schreibst du denn da?"

Bevor er etwas tun konnte, hatte sein Bruder sich den Brief geschnappt.

KLICK!

Hey, meine erste A-Team Geschichte… bitte schreibt mir, ob ich den Kern ein wenig getrofen hab….Bütteeeee Euer Worms

Ach ja, schreibt mir doch bitte, wie ihr das KLICK fandet…diese Idee hab ich ganz plötzlich bekommen und am Ende ist es so schön zweideutig…. Und wenn es euch gefiel, was denkt ihr, was das KLICK am Ende bedeutet???


End file.
